No soy un segundo plato
by Bailarina del fuego
Summary: - Lissana ha vuelto… -Lo sé. -Yo… -También lo sé. -El grupo… -Me he dado cuenta. -Todos… -Lo he visto. -El gremio… -Lo entiendo. -Lucy… -Lo comprendo. -Luce… -Eso no lo entiendo, pero creo que sería mejor que te marchases. -Lo entiendo. Después de esto Lucy se va para hacerse mas fuerte, el dia que vuelve al gremio todos se dan cuenta de que ha cambiado. Pareja: sorpresa PAUSADA
1. Problemas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

\- Lissana ha vuelto… - Lo sé. - Yo… - También lo sé. - El grupo… - Me he dado cuenta. - Todos… - Lo he visto. - El gremio… - Lo entiendo. - Lucy… - Lo comprendo. - Luce… - Eso no está al alcance de mi comprensión, ahora creo que sería mejor que te marchases. - Lo entiendo.

Unos días antes por la noche:

\- Hmpft ¿Eh? ¡¿Natsu?!

\- Luce, no hagas ruido, que estoy durmiendo.

\- ¡Pero es que estás durmiendo en mi cama!

\- Pero es que aquí se está muy calentito…

\- Moo, me voy al sofá.

Un rato después.

\- Hmpft ¿Are? ¿Por qué estas durmiendo en el sofá?

\- Porque cuando te fuiste dejo de estar calentito, tal vez es que quiera dormir contigo, cuando estoy a tu lado me siento muy a gusto.

\- Na-natsu, e-estas mu-muy ce-cerca.

\- ¿Y si quiero estar más cerca?

\- ¡Nat- Mmmm.

Unos cuantos días después en el Gremio.

\- Adiós Lucy, te echaremos de menos.

\- No mintáis.

\- Lu-chan…

\- No lo entiendo…

\- Lucy…

\- Perdón, ahora la que está mintiendo soy yo, si lo entiendo, pero no sé porque no quiero entenderlo.

\- Coneja…

\- Miento de nuevo, no quiero darme cuenta de que me equivoque con este gremio.

\- Hija…

\- Me acabo de dar cuenta, no quería darme cuenta de que me equivoque con el gremio, con sus integrantes, me equivoque, pero ahora enmiendo mis equivocaciones, dejo el gremio, no diré nada a nadie sobre los secretos de Fairy Tail, no contactare con mis antiguos clientes, pero la tercera regla…

\- Lucy…

\- Magos de Fairy Tail, espero que nuestros caminos se junten algún día… Perdón, miento de nuevo.

En casa de Lucy:

\- Lu-chan…

\- Levy-chan, tengo un regalo para ti, está en el escritorio, es un paquete envuelto con papel naranja, espero que te guste.

\- Me encanta Lucy, al final cumpliste tu promesa.

\- No del todo, Gray leyó un poco del principio.

\- ¿Alguien me ha llamado?

\- Gray…

\- Te traigo un regalo.

\- Yo también.

\- Gracias, Gray, tus flores de hielo son preciosas, y Erza, me encantan estos pendientes de fresitas, por cierto, también tengo regalos para vosotros.

\- Lucy, me encanta este traje.

\- No es solo un traje, es una armadura, tu armadura de hada se rompió en Edoras, a partir de los restos y algunos metales preciosos he conseguido esta armadura, además de ser ligera, gracias a algunos encantamientos conseguí que fuera una autentica armadura de hada, con ella puedes volar sin alas, además tiene un gran poder de defensivo.

\- Lucy, no sé como lo has conseguido, pero gracias.

\- Ul fue una gran maga del hielo, gracias a algunos viejos nakamas conseguí que le reconociesen su gran trabajo, la han nombrado miembro del consejo mágico y le han hecho una tumba.

\- Lu-chan, yo también te tengo un regalo.

\- Gracias Levy-chan, es, simplemente perfecto, una lacrima que contiene la información de todos los libros registrados.

\- Bueno, es hora de irme.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Estamos preocupados.

\- No mintáis, ya hemos hecho suficiente teatro, para todos vosotros yo solo era un reemplazo de Lissana, una hermanita para Gray y Erza, una amiga para Levy-chan y un importante miembro para todos. ¿Sabéis? No soy estúpida, me he dado cuenta de cómo me miráis, para vosotros soy una copia barata de la chica más dulce y amable que pueda existir, una chica que no sabe defenderse por su cuenta, que solo puede usar la fuerza de sus espíritus, pensáis que os acabáis de quitar un peso de encima. Ahora tenéis de vuelta a Lissana ¿Cierto? Ya no me necesitáis, ahora no quiero escuchar cosas como que no es así, aunque tampoco me lo esperaría. Ahora me marcho, ya he hecho el juramento de las tre- de las dos reglas, ahora tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con la casera.

-Natsu ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué me llevaste a Fairy Tail? ¿Por qué solo dejaste de mí una marca de tiza?

\- Eh ¿Ah? ¿Un sueño? Sera mejor que escuche música, mira hay una nueva canción actualizada, a ver qué tal es:

 **I've been cursed, I've been crossed, I've been beaten by the ones that get my off.**

 **I've been cut, I've been opened up, I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved.**

 **You left me here like a chalk outline, on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away** _ **wash away.**_ **You keep coming back to the scene of the crime, but the dead can´t speak and there's nothing left to say anyway. All you left behind is a chalk outline.**

 **I've been cold, in the crypt, but not as cold as the words across your lips.**

 **You'll be sorry baby, some day, when you reach across the bed, where my body used to lay.**

 **You left me here like a chalk outline, on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away** _ **wash away.**_ **You keep coming back to the scene of the crime, but the dead can´t speak and there's nothing left to say anyway. All you left behind is a chalk outline.**

 **All you left behind.**

 **You left me here like a chalk outline, on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away** _ **wash away.**_ **You keep coming back to the scene of the crime, but the dead can´t speak and there's nothing left to say anyway.** **All you left behind is a chalk outline.**

He sido maldecida, he sido atravesada, He sido derrotada por los que estaban en mi contra.

He sido cortada, He sido abierta, He sido destrozada por los que creía que amaba.

Me has dejado aquí igual que una silueta de tiza, en la acera esperando a la lluvia para ser borrada, borrada. Sigues regresando a la escena del crimen, pero los muertos no pueden hablar y de todas maneras no queda nada que decir. Lo único que dejaste es una silueta de tiza.

He estado fría, en la cripta, pero nada es más frio que las palabras que salen de tus labios.

Lo lamentaras nene, algún día, cuando te acerques a la cama, donde mi cuerpo solía descansar.

Me has dejado aquí igual que una silueta de tiza, en la acera esperando a la lluvia para ser borrada, borrada. Sigues regresando a la escena del crimen, pero los muertos no pueden hablar y de todas maneras no queda nada que decir. Lo único que dejaste es una silueta de tiza.

Lo único que dejaste.

Me has dejado aquí igual que una silueta de tiza, en la acera esperando a la lluvia para ser borrada, borrada. Sigues regresando a la escena del crimen, pero los muertos no pueden hablar y de todas maneras no queda nada que decir. Lo único que dejaste es una silueta de tiza.

CANCION DE **THREE DAYS GRACE.** (CHALK OUTLINE)

\- Esta es my parada, supongo que me tengo que bajar.

En el gremio (Narración):

Erza seguía examinando su nueva armadura.

Mira-Jane: **¿Pasa algo Erza? ¿La armadura está rota?**

 **\- No, al contrario, creo que puedo afirmar que es la más poderosa de mis armaduras.** -Todos voltearon a verla, ya que la habían visto con su mayor armadura y era prácticamente invencible, sería muy complicado obtener una mejor. **-Pero no entiendo cómo.**

\- **¿Cómo? ¿Dónde la conseguiste?**

\- **Me la regalo Lucy, dijo que a partir de mi armadura de hada hizo esta nueva armadura, pero, pesa la mitad que mi armadura más ligera, el vuelo de esta armadura es más rápido y preciso y no necesita alas, además, su poder defensivo duplica al de mi armadura mas defensiva, no entiendo como lo ha hecho.** -Dijo sin dejar de observarla bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

\- **¿Y cómo es que Lucy consiguió hacer una armadura así?** -Pregunto Cana. - **Y tu Gray ¿A dónde vas con camisa?**

- **A dejar unas flores.** -Dijo enseñado un ramo de flores blancas.

\- **¿A dónde?** -Dijo Cana curiosa

\- **A la tumba de mi sensei**. -Dijo orgulloso el mago de hielo

\- **Pero creía que no tenía.** -Dijo Mira-Jane curiosa.

\- **Lucy se encargo de que consiguiera el merito que se merece, ahora tiene una tumba en el principio de un rio de Magnolia.** -Dijo e peli-azabache

\- **Vaya con la coneja, a Erza le da una armadura impenetrable, a Gray reconocimiento a una mujer que casi nadie conocía, y a Levy solo un libro.**

\- **No Gajeel, me he dado cuenta hace un rato, este libro también es mágico, son cientos de historias que solo se pueden decodificar con el tipo de magia que uso.**

\- **Eso tampoco me lo esperaba de Lucy.** -Dijo Cana. **-Parece ser que Lucy nos ha estado ocultando un par de cosas.** -Dijo con un tono divertido.

\- **No a cualquiera se le deja entrar en Fairy Tail.** -Dijo el maestro orgulloso.

Un par de meses después:

\- **¿Vosotros no tenéis curiosidad por saber que le ha pasado a Lucy? ¿O donde esta? ¿O haciendo qué?** -Dijo Happy.

\- **La verdad es que no hemos tenido noticias de ella desde hace bastante.** -Dijo Gray

- **¿Esperabais que os escribiera o qué?** -Dijo Gajeel sarcástico.

\- **Claro que no, solo que esperábamos oír algo, es decir, las noticias sobre magos de Fairy Tail, o en este caso ex-magos, se difunden muy rápido, y más tratándose de alguien Lucy, por alguna razón he oído que les interesa bastante a los hombres.** -Dijo Erza.

\- **Espera, eso yo nunca lo había oído, ¿Y si Lucy esta…** -Gray empezó a imaginar todo lo que le podría estar pasando a Lucy con los chicos. **-Hay que ir a buscarla… ¡No! No quería decir eso, solo que, bueno, que habrá que asegurarse de que cumple las normas para irse de Fairy Tail ¿No creéis?**

\- **Yo estoy de acuerdo en ir a hacer una revisión.** -Dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

\- **Supongo que esto se aprueba, ya que, Gray, Levy y yo queremos ir, bueno, no sé si alguien más.** -Dijo Erza.

\- **Pues está decidido, dejare ir si cinco magos están en el grupo.** -Dijo el maestro.

\- **A ver, somos cuatro contando a Happy, nos falta uno.** -Dijo Levy.

\- **Iré yo.** -Dijo Natsu con indiferencia ante la mirada extrañada de los magos.

En un tren con Fary Tail:

Erza: **Como no sabemos exactamente preguntaremos por aquí, la última vez que se la vio en Magnolia fue en este tren, estará en alguna ciudad cercana, propongo que nos separemos en dos parejas y una persona sola, en cuanto alguien la encuentre avisara a los demás por medio de la lacrima, ahora hay que decidir los grupos.**

- **Yo iré con Gray.** -Dijo Levy.

\- **Supongo que yo voy sola, porque la otra pareja serán Natsu y Happy.** -Dijo Erza.

\- **Aye.** -Dijo Happy ya que Natsu estaba "fuera de combate por el viaje" - **Creo que nos bajamos en este pueblo, si no Natsu se pondrá peor, ¡Suerte!**

\- **¿Ya estamos en el suelo? ¡Bien! Me siento revitalizado, vayamos a buscar a Lucy.**

 **\- ¡Aye, sir!**

\- **Disculpe señora, estamos buscando a una maga estelar rubia, ¿Le suena?** -Dijo Natsu.

\- **Lo siete joven, aquí no conocemos a ningún mago estelar.** -Dijo una señora de pelo gris recogido en un moño.

\- **Que pena Happy, parece que Luce no está aquí.** -Dijo Natsu.

\- **Espere, ¿Se refiere a Lucy-chama?** \- Dijo la persona que acompañaba a la señora de pelo gris.

\- **Si ¿La ha visto por aquí?** -Dijo optimista.

\- **Pues claro, todos en el pueblo conocen a la señorita Heartfilia.** -Dijo la señora del moño.

\- **Si la conoce supongo que sabrá dónde puedo encontrar a Luce ¿No?** -Dijo curioso, ya que antes esta misma mujer le había negado que hubiesen magos estelares en ese pueblo.

\- **Lo siento, la verdad es que nadie sabe donde vive, solo se la pueden hacer encargos si la ves en el pueblo, pero puedo decirle sitios en los que podría estar, en la plaza, en el mercado o por el bosque.** -Dijo el acompañante de la anciana.

\- **Gracias señores.** -Dijo mientras que corría en dirección a la plaza. - **¡Ike Happy!**

\- **¡Ayeee, sir!** -Dijo volando para alcanzar al DS del fuego.

En la plaza:

Natsu: - **Disculpe señor, no habrá una chica rubia de nombre Lucy Heartfilia por aquí.**

\- **Lo siento joven, hoy no hemos visto Lucy-chama por aquí.** -Respondió un señor que estaba paseando por la plaza.

\- **Gracias, si la ve le pido que le diga que la están buscando. Nos vemos señor.** -Dijo Natsu encaminándose hacia el mercado.

\- **Disculpe señorita, ¿Ha pasado Lucy-chama hoy por aquí?** -Preguntó a una joven de pelo negro que vendía comida.

\- **Lo siento señor, hoy no la hemos visto por aquí, si la veo le diré que la están buscando.** -Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- **Gracias, bueno, solo nos queda el bosque, vamos Happy, seguro que la encontramos.** -Dijo Natsu corriendo hacia el bosque.

\- **¡Ayeee sir!** -Dijo Happy siguiendo a Natsu.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	2. Regreso

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(…) - **¡Ayeee sir!** -Dijo Happy siguiendo a Natsu.

Llegaron al bosque, se encontraron con uno mayor del que imaginaban, les iba a costar encontrarla, pero de repente escucharon sonidos extraños, eran de pelea, se miraron, asintieron y corrieron hacia los sonidos, en cuanto lo vieron se sorprendieron, no veían a los dos contrincantes, de momento solo veían a Loke, estaba usando su Régulus ara atacar y defenderse de su oponente, el cual tambien parecía usar Régulus, lo cual era extraño, porque esa magia era únicamente para el León. En ese momento Loke se percato de su presencia, dejo su ataque y le dijo que parara con la mano a la otra persona.

\- **Natsu, Happy ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?** -Dijo despreocupado Loke, ni que hubiese estado peleando hace unos segundos.

\- **¿Loke? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y donde esta Lucy?** -Pregunte ya con algo de impaciencia.

\- **Esta aquí mismo, pero, repito ¿Qué hacéis aquí?** -Pregunto acercándose hacia los magos.

\- **Entonces ¿Con la persona que estabas luchando es Luce? Pero, creímos haber visto que usaba Régulus ¿Un mago estelar puede copiar los poderes de sus espíritus? Pero entonces no necesitaría a los espíritus.** -Dijo Natsu pensando un montón de cosas.

\- **Oi, Loke ¿Pasa algo? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Are? ¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?** -Dijo Lucy que acababa de aparecer con el pelo en una coleta alta y bastante larga, llevaba un top de tirantes de escote corazón verde y marrón, una falda larga del mismo color que el top con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, unos botines marrones y unos guantes que dejaban ver los dedos del mismo color que las botas (Piensen en un vestuario parecido a Kalesi en los primeros episodios de Juego de Tronos).

\- **Eh, bueno, Happy y yo estábamos haciendo una misión por aquí y escuchamos sonido de pelea, así que vinimos a ver qué pasaba.** -Dije intentando que sonara convincente.

\- **Mientes, los habitantes de este pueblo no piden ayuda a los gremios, me la piden a mí.** -Dijo seria.

\- **Pero me han dicho que no había ningún mago estelar por aquí.** -Dije acercándome más a ella.

\- **Eso es porque mis espíritus solo los llamo para entrenar o para tener compañía.** -Dijo de nuevo seria.

\- **¿Entonces como haces para cumplir encargos?** -Dije acercándome un poco más.

\- **Como explicarlo, los espíritus estelares en si no es una magia como la de Gray o la tuya, son más bien como la magia de Edoras, objetos, pero la magia que absorben es mi poder de vida, si no uso magia propia como es que no me quede atrapada en Edoras, porque mi autentica magia en realidad está relacionada con los poderes de los demás, de momento puedo copiar los poderes de cualquier tipo de magia y cosas que todavía no he descubierto. Y ahora decirme el porqué de vuestra presencia en el pueblo.** -Dijo mirándome con una expresión amenazadora.

\- **La verdad es que en el gremio algunos se preguntaron qué había pasado contigo, ya que les extrañaba no saber nada de ti, aunque fuesen rumores, entonces algunos magos decidimos ir a buscarte, nos separaríamos en diferentes pueblos para encontrarte, y a nosotros nos toco este pueblo.** -Dije acercándome un poco mas quedando a poca distancia de ella.

\- **¿Quién lo propuso y quienes vinieron?** -Pregunto sin cambiar su expresión.

\- **El primero en pensarlo fue Happy.** -Miro extrañada a Happy. **-Los que vinimos fuimos Erza, Gray, Levy, Happy y yo.** -Dije sin apartar la vista de ella, me fije en que Loke ya no estaba.

\- **Que lindo Happy.** -Dijo abrazando al exceed, el sonrió mientras que se acurrucaba entre los brazos de la rubia. **-La verdad, eres uno de los que más extrañe, incluso echo de menos cuando me llamabas gorda.** -Dijo Lucy sonriendo, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que había llegado.

\- **Lucy, ¿Te fuiste porque te llame gorda? Porque no es verdad, Lucy es muy guapa y quiero que vuelva al gremio, no te volveré a molestar, así que Lucy, onegai, vuelve a Fairy Tail, conviértete en un hada.** -Dijo Happy a punto de llorar.

\- **Happy… Natsu, ¿Sabes si puedo hablar con los demás?** -Pregunto Lucy acunando a Happy en sus brazos.

\- **Claro, traemos una lacrima para comunicarnos entre nosotros.** -Dije aparecieron varias imágenes de los magos. En cuanto me vieron todos exclamaron mi nombre con signo de alegría.

\- **Hola chicos, aquí me han contado lo que estabais haciendo, Happy tambien me ha pedido volver a ser un hada…** -Dijo sin dejar de acunar al exceed en sus brazos, todos cambiaron sus sonrisas por miradas con una mezcla de seriedad, tristeza y expectación.

\- **Yyyy… ¿Qué harás Lu-chan?** -Pregunto Levy mirando hacia el suelo.

\- **No lo sé, no sé si debería volver.** -Dijo apartando la vista de las imágenes de sus compañeros.

\- **Lucy, onegai, vuelve, te echo de menos, todos te echamos de menos, te queremos de vuelta, si regresas te prometo no llamarte gorda nunca más y te ayudare siempre que lo necesites, pero Lucy, por favor vuelve, te necesitamos en el gremio.** -Dijo Happy llorando abrazado a Lucy, los ojos de la maga se cristalizaron y dejaron escapar una lágrima.

\- **Happy… Está bien, volveré.** -Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa. - **Ahora tenemos que tomar un tren ¿No?**

\- **¡Ayeeee sir!** -Dijo el exceed sonriendo, las pantallas desaparecieron.

\- **Ahora que lo pienso, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, vosotros ir a comprar los billetes, yo en seguida iré.** -Dijo alejándose dejando a los dos magos caminando hacia la estación.

Lucy's POV:

Me dirigí hacia la plaza, allí había un tablón en el que la gente colgaba anuncios importantes, yo puse uno.

Hola a todos, soy Lucy Heartfilia, la maga que ha estado con ustedes unos meses, quería informar de mi marcha, siento mucho tener que dejaros, pero la verdad es que mi hogar esta del lugar que vine, pero tranquilos, cada vez que tengáis que hacer un encargo podéis mandar el pedido a Fairy Tail, seguramente me pase yo por ahí, pero si no es el caso ira otro mago con más experiencia en la magia que yo, pasare de vez en cuando para visitaros y ver que tal están las cosas, se despide con un beso Lucy-chama.

Después de eso mee dirigí a la estación, allí estaban esperándome Natsu y Happy, entramos en el tren, allí estaban tambien los demás que habían ido a buscarme, todos me saludaron y me dijeron que me había echado mucho de menos y que estaban muy alegres de que volviese al gremio y bla, bla, bla… Sonreí bagamente ante sus comentarios, una vez que dejaron el tema de que era genial que volviese a Fairy Tail me puse a escuchar música.

Me dormí, al rato alguien me despertó diciendo que ya habíamos llegado, les dije que ahora iba, arregle unos papeles con la casera y me detuve a pocos centímetros de la puerta de madera, lo roce con las puntas de los dedos durante unos segundos, hasta que me decidí y abrí la puerta lentamente, en estos meses en aquel pueblo aprendí que a veces era mejor pasar desapercibida, aunque estando en Fairy Tail eso es complicado…

Lucy: - **Mira, quiero preguntarle al maestro si puedo volver a ser un hada.** -Dije sentándome en la barra.

\- **Claro Lucy, el maestro seguro te aceptara. Le pediré a Lissana que prepare el tatuaje rosa.** -Dijo la albina yendo en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraba el maestro.

\- **Mira, la verdad es que no quiero que sea rosa, lo quiero… plateado.** -Dije jugueteando con mis llaves.

\- **Claro Lucy, lo preparo en seguida.** -Dijo abriendo la puerta.

\- **Mira, si Lucy-chan esta aquí, ¿Te has dado cuenta del error que cometiste? ¿O solo estas de visita? Bueno, de todos modos, no te quedaras mucho, no creo que te admitan.** -Dijo Lissana sentándose para que la abertura de su vestido dejase ver la marca blanca de Fairy Tail.

\- **Lucy, lo siento, no tenemos plateado, pero el maestro ya ha dado su aprobación, así que solo tienes que elegir la marca, ah, hola Lissana.** -Dijo Mira saludando a su hermana.

\- **Si no hay plateado lo quiero… Negro, si negro, y lo quiero aquí.** -Dije mientras me bajaba le tirante derecho y señalaba mi clavícula (Como el de Gray pero un poco más cerca del hombro) Mira me lo puso y me subí el tirante. - **Mira, me voy a cambiar, nos vemos.** -Dije levantándome de la barra.

\- **Nos vemos Lucy.** -Dijo mientras que se ponía a limpiar la barra y a conversar con su hermana.

Entre en mi apartamento después de un rato caminando, había pedido a Virgo que ayudara con la mudanza y todo era como si nunca se hubiese ido, abrí mi armario, y después de un rato revisando la ropa que hacía mucho que no usaba me puse un vestido negro corto con tirantes que dejaba ver mis hombros(los tirantes están alrededor de los brazos) unas medias de rejilla, unos botines negros, llevaba el pelo suelto, y me había crecido bastante durante mi estancia en aquel pueblo, de modo que me llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, lo tenía echado hacia atrás por una diadema negra, después de eso me encamine de nuevo hacia el gremio. Empecé a juguetear con mis llaves y a tararear una canción.

\- **Ey chica, ¿Qué estas tarareando?** -Dijo alguien poniéndome una mano e le hombro.

\- **Ah, hola Gajeel, no era nada.** -Dije girándome un poco.

\- **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, y por cierto que haces aquí? Esto es Fairy Tail.** -Dijo girándome del todo para ver mi cara.

\- **Gajeel, vamos no tiene gracia, sé que no estuvo bien irme así, pero vuelvo a ser un hada.** -Dije tocando mi nueva marca.

\- **Espera, ¿Coneja? ¿Eres tú?** -Dijo observándome como para asegurarse de algo.

\- **Claro que soy yo, por cierto, no deberías mirarme así, Levy se enfadara, me apuesto lo que quieras a que todavía no le has dicho que te gusta.** -Dije con usa sonrisa.

\- **P-pues claro que no le he dicho nada… Es algo… Complicado.** -Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca.

\- **Jeje, me alegro de que las cosas no hayan cambiado tanto por aquí.** -Dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **¿Cómo que no tanto?** -Pregunto curioso.

\- **No, nada.** -Dije desviando la mirada.

\- **Ya me has venido con dos de esos, por cierto, no he visto una fiesta, seguro que no has avisado de tu regreso.** -Dijo mientras se apartaba yendo hacia el escenario.

\- **No, no hace falta, no necesito fiestas.** -Dije agarrándole del brazo para que no montara un espectáculo.

\- **Pero nosotros sí.** -Dijo librándose de mi agarre para luego cogerme del brazo y arrastrarme al escenario, al llegar allí me agarro de la cintura para que no pudiera escaparme, yo sabiendo que era imposible escaparme me quede de pie mirando hacia otro lado. - **Escuchen todos, nuestra maga estelar ha vuelto después de dos meses ¿No creen que se merece una fiesta de bienvenida?** -Todos parecían algo confusos.

\- **¿Y se puede saber donde esta?** -Preguntó Elfman.

\- **Pues aquí.** -Dijo señalándome, yo no tuve más remedio que mirar hacia los magos, señale mi marca y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. - **Lo sé, a mi tambien me costó reconocerla, pero es la coneja, y ahora ¡Tengamos una fiesta!** -Seguido de eso todos se pusieron a beber, yo ocupe de nuevo un asiento en la barra y me puse a juguetear co mis llaves tarareando algo. - **Coneja, eso que tarareas, ¿Por qué no lo compartes con todos nosotros?** -Dijo medio borracho Gajeel, yo me negué, pero al final acabo arrastrándome de nuevo al escenario, cogí una guitarra que había por ahí y empecé a cantar:

\- Mi dolor se apago, ya puedo respirar, le di la espalda al amor que te pude dar, en el aire va tu voz, hacen eco entre mi ser, en el aire va tu voz…

Estoy contemplando el lugar donde caminamos, tu presencia sigue aquí dándome la mano, fuiste alma donde viví y al que nunca volveré, fuiste alma donde viví…

Voy a reír y a soñar, te tendré que superar, viviré la señal, que me da el destino, me canse de llorar, se acabo, tu tempestad, serás aquel fantasma en el amor… Que olvidare…

Ya no pensare nunca más en lo pasado, para mi quedaras en un diario de papel, que difícil deshacer, cada instante del ayer… Tu fantasma me atormenta…

Voy a reír y a soñar, te tendré que superar, viviré la señal, que me da el destino, me canse de llorar, se acabo, tu tempestad, serás aquel fantasma en el amor… Que olvidare…

Hoy es el día en que me aparto de tu recuerdo, hoy es el día en que libero todo lo que fuiste tú, hoy es el día en que me alejo de mi miedo, mi confusión, aunque yo aun te llevo dentro de mi corazón…

Voy a reír y a soñar, te tendré que superar, viviré la señal, que me da el destino, me canse de llorar, se acabo, tu tempestad, serás aquel fantasma en el amor… Que olvidare…

Voy a reír y a soñar, viviré la señal que me da el destino, me canse de llorar, se acabó tu tempestad, serás aquel fantasma en el amor que olvidaré…

Fantasma en el amor (Selena Gómez)

Todos habían parado de beber (Incluso Cana XD) y me estaban escuchando, me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cristalizados, baje corriendo del escenario, pero alguien me detuvo, era Gajeel.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	3. problemas amorosos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(Pequeña aclaración de lo que ocurre en la parte en la que solo hay diálogos): Lissana vuelve y nadie hace caso a Lucy, la cual se da cuenta de lo que pasaba, para todos Lucy era una segunda versión de Lissana, pero como ahora tenían a la primera ella ya no les interesaba, Lucy decide irse para hacerse fuerte y pasar página. (Pero evidentemente los del gremio no se dan cuenta de que se habían encariñado con ella, y Lissana claro, encantada de la vida, digan si quieren a una Lissana buena o mala, si no decidiré yo: 3)

(…) me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cristalizados, baje corriendo del escenario, pero alguien me detuvo, era Gajeel.

- **Suéltame.** -Dije calmada, negó con la cabeza. - **¡Suéltame!** -Dije histérica, volvió a negar. **-Ya está bien, me voy a casa, quieras o no.** -Utilice el régulus de Loke para que me soltara, después de estar libre intentaba salir, pero Gray se puso en medio.

\- **Lucy, deberías quedarte y contarnos que pasa.** -Dijo calmado

\- **No quiero, ahora aparta.** -Dije con ira, la cual noto por lo que uso su Ice Maker Canon para dispararme, pero yo use la Ice Maker Shield y no me dio, me miro con asombro. **-¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no?** -Negó con la cabeza, después de eso recibí un golpe que me dejo inconsciente, desperté en el gremio en una banca.

\- **Y ahora vas a contarnos que te pasa.** -Dijo Erza con un tono entre autoritario y preocupado.

\- **Solo que no le puedo olvidar, cuando lo recuerdo, lo que pasamos juntos, lo que hizo por mí, no puedo evitar llorar, y me entra rabia conmigo misma por estar llorando, hoy pensé que no pasaría, pero me di cuenta muy tarde.** -Dije mirando hacia debajo de modo que no se me veían los ojos. - **Siento haber atacado a Gajeel, solo quería estar sola, muchas veces pensé, el vino cuando necesitaba ayuda, tal vez si de nuevo me siento mal volverá para ayudarme.** -Dije entre sollozos, nunca me había sentido tan mal conmigo misma.

\- **Lucy…** -Dijo Mira, con cara de preocupación, pero la menor de los Strauss me miraba con cierto desprecio.

\- **Seguro parezco tonta, creo que sería mejor tomarme un tiempo para pensar.**

\- **De eso nada Lucy, ahora no puedes quedarte en casa sintiéndote tristes, se que intentas no ser una carga, pero, ahora debes apoyarte en tus compañeros, que para eso has vuelto, para estar con ellos.** -Dijo Loke que acababa de aparecer.

\- **Loke… Es que…**

\- **Vamos Luce, solo es un chico.** -Dijo Natsu intentando animarme.

\- **No es solo un chico, es el mayor mago que haya conocido nunca, supo estar ahí cuando lo necesite, pasamos cosas muy bonitas juntos, pero un día…** -Rompí a llorar, Loke se sentó mi lado y me abrazo, yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y seguí llorando ante las miradas tristes de mis amigos. - **Gracias Loke.** -Dije enjuagándome las últimas lágrimas que me quedaban. - **Supongo que lo único que me queda es olvidar a ese Dragneel.** -Dije esto último en voz baja, pero tres DS si lo escucharon debido a sus sentidos mejorados.

Al día siguiente:

Lucy: **Mira ¿Tienes algún trabajo bueno para mí?** -Dije sentándome en la barra.

\- **Lo siento Lucy, los trabajos que tenemos son bastante complicados, el más sencillo tendrías que ir con una persona de tu grupo y aun así tardarías de cuatro a cinco días.** -Dijo limpiando la mesa.

\- **Dámela, voy sola.** -Dije jugueteando con un mechón de pelo.

\- **Claro, pero tal vez sería mejor que fueras con alguien…**

\- **No, iré sola, tú márcamela.** -Después de eso me fui a mi apartamento a preparar cosas para un viaje.

\- **¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí los cuatro?** -Dije al ver a ciertas personas en mi cuarto.

\- **Vinimos a preguntarte si querías hacer una misión con nosotros.** -Dijo Gray buscando donde antes dejaba mi libro.

\- **Para empezar no tengo tiempo para escribir ningún libro Gray, la ropa que tanto le gusta ver a Erza la he tirado y tengo que hacer la compra así que no podréis comer aquí Natsu, no, espera, ahora que lo pienso le he comprado un pescado a Happy.** -Dije sacando un salmón del congelador y dándoselo a Happy. - **Y ya he cogido una misión para ir sola, lo siento chicos, otra vez será.** -Dije mirando en el armario. **-Puede que falte una semana, así que Erza ¿Me ayudas a hacer la maleta?**

\- **Claro Lucy, ¿Qué te quieres llevar?** -Dijo Erza yendo hacia el armario. - **Lucy ¿Qué es esta ropa?** -Dijo Titania mirando dentro de mi armario.

\- **Ya lo dije, la ropa que usaba antes ahora no la veo bien, prefiero mas este estilo.** -Dije señalando la ropa que usaba en el pueblo. - **Claro que tambien guardo algo de gusto sobre mis antiguas prendas.** -Dije abriendo otro armario más pequeño en el que estaba mi ropa más "coqueta". - **Supongo que me llevare un par de vestidos de este tipo, un calzado elegante y lo demás será ropa cómoda.** -Después de un buen rato sacando y metiendo ropa del armario me llevaba: un vestido elegante (Parecido al morado de Erza pero en rojo sangre) dos mallas, unas negras y otras de mezclilla gris, dos vaqueros, uno azul marino, cuatro camisetas, dos blancas y dos negras, unas deportivas blancas y unas manoletinas negras. **-No es un pueblo muy lejano, así que no hará mucho frio, con esto bastara, nos vemos chicos.** -Y me dirigí al tren.

En el gremio pasados dos días:

Gray: - **Mira ¿Cuánto crees que durará la misión de Lucy? Vuelve después de casi tres meses para irse a una misión sin pasar aquí veinticuatro horas si quiera.** -Dijo Gray resoplando.

\- **Teniendo en cuenta el viaje, que va sola y que es una misión un tanto complicada creo que como tardara ocho días en volver, es decir, seis días más, pero eso sería ser demasiado optimista, aunque claro, depende de qué tal le valla.** -Dijo Mira sirviéndole más cerveza a Cana.

\- **Yo creo que Lucy tardara poco, deberíais haber notado su incremento de poder mágico, y como golpeo a Gajeel y como bloqueo el ataque de Gray, está claro que Lucy va mejorando.** -Dijo Erza comiéndose su pastel de fresas.

\- **Oi, Salamander, ven aquí un momento.** -Dijo Gajeel llamando a Natsu para que hablaran en privado.

\- **Salamander, ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Lucy hace dos días verdad?** -Natsu asintió seriamente. **-¿Y qué vas a hacer?** \- El DS iba a hablar, pero cerró la boca al no tener nada que decir. - **La coneja se fue al darse cuenta de que para vosotros ella no importaba, y como la trates mal te juro que te pegare hasta que el fuego lo eches por el culo.** -Dijo el peli-negro amenazadoramente.

Pasados dos días (Mas):

Wendy: **-Natsu, ¿Puedes venir un momento?** -Dijo la peli-azul, a lo que Natsu obedeció.

\- **¿Qué pasa Wendy?** -Dijo el DS agachándose para mirar a la pequeña.

\- **Natsu, supongo que al igual que Wendy y Gajeel oíste a Lucy mencionar a cierto Dragneel, creo que tambien deberías estar consciente del motivo por el que se fue hace más de dos meses, queríamos advertirte de que tienes que tener cuidado con lo que haces, si no, puede que esta vez Lucy se marchase, pero para no volver.** -Dijo Charle poniéndose en frente del peli-rosa.

\- **Vale, vale, tendré cuidado con mis palabras.** -Dijo el peli-rosa.

Al día siguiente:

 _Tengo que pensar en qué hacer, primero tengo que saber que quiero que ser para Lucy, es cierto que me acerque a ella porque me recordaba mucho a Lissana, pero cuando Lissana volvió y nos besamos note que sus labios eran distintos a los de Lucy, eran dulces y suaves, con ese olor sello a canela, los de Lissana… simplemente eran distintos, creo que de verdad quiero a Lucy, estos dos meses que no estuvo me sentía bastante triste. Creo que me declarare a Lucy, si lo hare en cuanto vuelva, ahora tengo unos días para decidir cómo hacerlo, mira ya ha llegado Lucy… ¡Espera! ¿Lucy no debería volver al menos tres días siendo optimista? ¡Así no puedo pensarlo bien!_

\- **¿Qué pasa Lu-chan? Has vuelto muy pronto… ¿No habrá sido que no has podido terminar la misión y has decidido volver?** -Dijo Lissana mirando con una sonrisa macabra a la rubia que se acababa de sentar en la barra.

\- **Mira, marca la misión como acabada y ponme un 43 con chocolate.** (De fiesta en el pueblo me dieron esta bebida y me encanto, es alcohol, pero sabe a chocolate XD) -Dijo la maga estelar ignorando por completo el comentario de la albina.

\- **Claro, pero… ¿Qué es un 43 con chocolate?** -Pregunto Mira algo confusa.

\- **Es un tipo de bebida, anda, ya lo hago yo.** -Dijo saltando por encima de la barra preparando la bebida para luego beberla tranquilamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando. - **¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?** -Dijo sin dejar de beber.

\- **Es que… Lucy, como decirlo, te notamos algo cambiada.** -Dijo Gray sin camiseta.

\- **¿Lo dices por la ropa? Si, se podría decir que me he cansado de las falditas, ahora me va más esto.** -Dijo señalándose a sí misma, llevaba un top con estampado militar que dejaba ver su marca de hada, unos pantalones cortos de chándal negro, unas chapas de identificación en la que estaba grabado algo, unas deportivas blancas algo sucias, un brazalete plateado en el brazo izquierdo y una diadema negra que le echaba el pelo hacia atrás.

\- **No Lucy, nos referimos mas a tu personalidad, esta algo distinta.** -Dijo Erza comiendo su pastel de fresas.

\- **Bueno, eso tampoco lo puedo negar, ya no soy tan princesita como antes, por decirlo de alguna manera ahora soy más un hada.** -Dijo sin dejar de beber.

\- **Tambien nos referimos a tu habilidad mágica coneja.** -Dijo Gajeel mientras que comía un pedazo de hierro.

\- **Si es por lo de hace cinco días lo siento Gajeel, a ver, os lo explico, en Edoras solo salían los que podían usar una magia sin objetos, pero, las llaves del zodiaco en si son objetos, es verdad que usan mi poder mágico, pero son objetos, la razón por la que no me quede en Edoras es porque la magia que uso es la de copia, soy capaz de copiar los poderes de los demás, claro que necesito entrenarlos para dominarlos completamente. Por eso pude usar el Régulus de Loke y el Ice Maker de Gray.** -Dijo tranquilamente.

\- **¿Eso es en serio Lucy? Que genial, Yyyy… ¿Podrías copiar mi magia?** -Dijo Happy comiéndose un pescado.

\- **Supongo que podría intentarlo, aunque no lo he probado nunca, así que no estoy segura de que me salga bien.** -Dijo mientras que cerraba sus ojos, emitió un pequeño brillo y su pelo empezó a flotar, parecido al re-equipamiento de Erza, después hubo una luz cegadora que obligo a los demás a taparse los ojos para luego toparse con una Lucy con unas alas iguales a las de los exceed pero negras. - **Mira. Justo como las quería, pequeñas y negras, parece que voy mejorando, ahora supongo que necesitare que algún Exceed me enseñe a volar, si hubiera algún neko azul con alas dispuesto a enseñarme…** -Dijo poniendo una mueca.

\- ¡ **Yo! ¡Lucy! Yo te enseñare a volar.** -Dijo Happy tirando de su top para que le prestara atención.

\- **¡Qué bien! ¿Y cuando quieres que empezamos las clases de vuelo Happy-sensei?** -Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- **Cuando quieras Lucy.** -Dijo Happy con una sonrisa.

\- **¿Qué te parece mañana por el medio día? Ahora estoy reventada por la misión, así que necesito descasar un poco.** -Dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- **Aye sir.** -Dijo Happy.

\- **Pues nos vemos mañana Happy-sensei.** -Dijo Lucy acabando su bebida para levantarse e irse en dirección a su departamento.

Me di un baño y después de un rato salí y me puse una camisa holgada que me quedaba algo grande y me puse a dormir, estaba muy cansada…

 **LucyNamiKagome:** Eso lo decidís vosotr s. XD

 **KFVY:** Intentare subir dentro de poco.

 **Guest:** Lo sé, fue una amiga que dijo que quedaría bien… Si no te jode no es tu amigo, pero espero que guste este capítulo.

 **Annima:** Gracias, ya puse un resumen arriba para que se entienda un poco.

 **Kurasaki-rq:** Gracias, bueno, ya somos dos la que preferimos a esta Lucy.

 **Neko:** Jajaja, espero que te guste el capitulo y que te quite las dudas.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	4. Explosion

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(…) Me di un baño y después de un rato salí y me puse una camisa holgada que me quedaba algo grande y me puse a dormir, estaba muy cansada…

Me desperté al "sentir" a alguien en mi casa _, durante mi ausencia en el gremio había agudizado mis sentidos,_ _puedo deducir que es un hombre, tiene pasos bastante sonoros, no está gordo, seguramente es de mi edad, no sabría decir si es que no le importa despertarme y pesa poco o no quiere que me entere de su presencia pero se le da muy mal. Se está acercando a mi cama, está enfrente de mí, me está observando, noto su aliento más cerca que antes, se está acercando a mí. No logro identificar sus intenciones, si fuese un ladrón no se pararía a observarme, si fuese un secuestrador o un asesino o un pervertido aparte de que se le daría mejor el no ser detectado no tardaría tanto en drogarme por ejemplo, noto su aliento cerca de mi cuerpo, creo que lo dejare actuar para averiguar sus intenciones, después actuaré._ Empecé a desarrollar posibles teorías sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero me detuve al notar su respiración peligrosamente cerca de la mía, iba a abrir los ojos cuando un roce de labios me hace entrar en shock, me acababan de dar un beso, mi cuerpo se había estremecido, cuando estaba segura de que el sujeto se había marchado me asome a la ventana rápidamente, no le vi la cara, pero si vi un pelo inconfundible, imposible para pasar desapercibido. Natsu me acababa de robar un beso mientras que "dormía".

 **Al día siguiente:**

Me desperté un poco tarde, la tarde anterior (Después del beso) había decidido pasar de todo y dormir la mona hasta que el cansancio despareciese.

Me puse un vestido negro corto con tirantes que dejaba ver mis hombros (los tirantes están alrededor de los brazos) unas medias de rejilla, unos botines negros, el pelo suelto echado hacia atrás por una diadema negra. Cogí mis llaves y me puse a caminar en dirección al gremio, iba tranquilamente pensando en mis cosas cuando algo me detuvo, mi vista se había ido a posar sobre una albina que se estaba besando con un peli-rosa, parpadee un par de veces, si, Natsu se estaba besando con Lissana, al principio me extrañe, después pensé que eso era normal, lo de anoche seguramente habría sido un sueño extraño, decidí pasar de largo y seguir mi camino hacia el gremio, abrí sin llamar mucho la atención, como había aprendido, me senté en la barra y pedí mas de esa bebida alcohólica tan dulce.

Me senté en una banca y empecé a beber sacando una móvil de uno de mis bolsillos.

 **\- Lu-chan ¿Qué es eso? -** Dijo una peli-azul a mis espaldas.

 **\- ¿Esto? Es mi móvil.** -Dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

 **\- ¿Y eso que es? -** Pregunto sentándose a mi lado, entonces caí.

 **\- Es cierto, vosotros no sabréis que es un Smartphone, es un aparato al que se le pueden dar varios usos, sirve para comunicarse con más gente que tenga un Smartphone, para buscar información, ver videos, algo parecido a la magia que usa Hibiki, el chico de Blue Pegasus, lo descubrí durante una pequeña misión.** -Dije sin apartar la vista del teléfono.

 **\- ¿En serio? Increíble… ¿Y tendrías problemas en conseguirme uno?** -Pregunto con estrellitas en sus ojos.

 **\- Yo tambien quiero uno de esos.** -Dijo una peli-roja sentándose en la banca.

 **\- Claro, pero antes… ¡Erza, lucha conmigo!** -Dije imitando el tono de Natsu involuntariamente, todos los del gremio me miraron muy extrañados, esperando la respuesta de Titania.

 **\- Pero…** -Dijo Erza.

 **\- Nada de excusas, solo pido un duelo de espadas contigo. -** Dije haciendo aparecer dos espadas plateadas, una con un brillo blanco y otra con un brillo negro, tambien me re-equipe quedándome con una cota de malla plateada muy ligera sobre mi ropa interior, de nuevo todos me miraron extrañados.

 **\- Supongo que no hay más remedio.** -Se re-equipo quedándose con su armadura de demonio y dos espadas.

Pasaron cinco minutos, las dos estábamos cansadas, diez minutos, las dos habíamos perdido una de nuestras espadas, quince minutos, había perdido y me encontraba tirada en el suelo, me ayudo a levantarme.

 **\- Ya me olvidaba del poder que tenían los magos de Fairy Tail.** -Dije forzando una sonrisa, en ese momento me fije en como todos me miraban con la boca igual o más abierta que sus ojos. **-¿Pasa algo? ¿Se me ha roto la armadura? Ohm…** -Dije buscando una posible abertura en mi armadura.

 **\- Creo que no es eso coneja. -** Dijo Gajeel comiendo un pedazo de hierro. **-Me da que la única persona que había aguantado más de diez minutos en una pelea de espadas con Erza había sido Lily**. -Dijo señalando al Exceed. **-Tu aparte de haber durado quince minutos le has arrebatado una espada y la has hecho jadear a causa del cansancio.** -Dijo sacando el pulgar hacia arriba a modo de aprobación.

 **\- ¿Tanto he durado? ¿En serio lo he hecho bien?** -Dije dirigiéndome a Erza y a los demás espectadores de la pelea, estos asintieron.

 **\- Lucy, lo reconozco, nunca pensé que te harías tan fuerte, es más, diría que estas a la altura de convertirte en una maga de clase S**. -Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, típica de una hermana.

 **\- ¿Yo? No lo creo, pero aun así me ha gustado pelear contigo, Erza, ahora ¿Alguna misión pendiente?** -Pregunte mirando el tablón.

 **\- De momento no, aunque aún falta que Natsu venga.** -Dijo la peli-roja.

 **\- Pues creo que tardara un poco, le he visto con Lissana, jeje.** -Dije haciendo que la piel de Erza se volviera del mismo color que su pelo.

 **\- ¿Y eso no te molesta Lucy?** -Pregunto un peli-azabache sin camiseta.

 **\- Gray, tu ropa, ¿Y por qué debería molestarme?** -Pregunte confusa.

 **\- Creía que Natsu te gustaba.** -Dijo el mago poniéndose una camiseta.

 **\- Bueno, es cierto que Natsu me gustaba, pero eso era antes, además, me he dado cuenta de que no era amor verdadero, es solo que fue él quien consiguió que entrara en Fairy Tail, me protegió y lo admiraba mucho, pero no era amor, además, si me gustase entendería que él y Lissana se querían desde hace mucho y el sería muy feliz con ella.** -Dije dándome cuenta de que Levy había desaparecido.

 **\- Guau, Lucy, eso… es muy maduro, has cambiado un montón. -** Dijo Erza con un tono de orgullo de hermana mayor, Gray sonreía, lo que me obligo a sonreír a mí.

 **\- Holaaa.** -Grito Natsu abriendo la puerta, pero no iba con Lissana, cosa que me extraño.

 **\- Hola Natsu, estamos pensando en hacer un misión todos juntos ¿Qué dices?** -Dijo la peli-roja.

 **\- Claro, pero antes quería decirle algo a Lucy, a solas.** -Dijo Natsu bastante serio.

Nos quedamos a solas, yo seguía sonriendo, el me miraba muy serio **.**

 **\- Luce… yo. -** Unos segundos después de que hablara el DS todos se habían girado hacia él, alarmados por un inusual ruido, Natsu se había llevado la mano a su mejilla que ahora tenía una marca de mano roja, había intentado besarme y yo le había dado una bofetada.

 **\- ¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces?!** -Todos nos miraban atónitos, pero eso no me importo. **\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Me besaste una vez y después te fuiste con Lissana, ahora me doy cuenta que lo de anoche no fue un sueño, ¡Me besaste mientras dormía! Y después te veo comiéndole los labios a Lissana, ¿Y ahora me intentas besar otra vez? ¡¿Qué mierdas te propones hacer Dragneel?! Tal vez puedas manipular a esa puta de pelo blanco, pero no lo harás con Lucy Heartfilia ¡¿Me entiendes cerebro chamuscado?!** -Dije gritándole loca de rabia. **-Pensé que habías cambiado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, sigues siendo igual o más gilipollas que cuando me fui, ¡Te odio Natsu Dragneel! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Te o-dio!** -Dije separando las silabas de la última palabra, entonces mire a los espectadores, les di una mirada asesina digna de Erza y volvieron a sus asuntos.

 **\- Luce, yo, yo te oí.** -Dijo mirándome con aparente desesperación, yo arquee una ceja en símbolo de duda. **-Dijiste que tenías que olvidar a un Dragneel después de que llorases, dijiste que era un gran mago, que hizo muchas cosas por ti, que te apoyo, te oí decir eso. Tú en verdad me quieres**. -Cuando dijo la última frase en tono arrogante estallé, señale con el dedo índice la parte de debajo de una mesa, después trace una línea como partiendo a Natsu por la mitad, algo lo atrapo dejándolo pegado a la pared, primero intentó soltarse, después intento quemar lo que fuera que lo estaba retenido, después se dio por vencido, cuando se quedo quieto me acerque lentamente a él haciendo aparecer dos espadas de fuego, sonrió cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de él, intento comerse el fuego de mis espadas, pero no pudo, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **\- Este no es un fuego normal, este es MI fuego.** -Dije resaltando la posesión. **-He conseguido lo que tú nunca conseguiste, usar el fuego como arma compacta y no solo como elemento, y por ello me pertenece, es una parte de mí, y para tu mala suerte, no me puedes comer. Y respondiendo a tu absurda información, es cierto que mencione a un Dragneel como la persona que amaba, no, a la que amo.** -Dije decidida a lo que el sonrió con arrogancia. **-Pero tú no eres ese Dragneel.** -Puso una mueca de confusión. **-No eres el único Dragneel que conozco, y es mucho más poderoso que tú o que cualquier persona del gremio, puede que incluso más que el Maestro, no te sobrevalores tanto, te traerá problemas en el futuro**. -Dije dándome cuenta de cómo me miraban todos, algunos confusos, otros con admiración, otros con miedo, y otros, evidentemente Mira, con ansias de saber detalles. **-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, necesito pesar.** -Dije seria yéndome del gremio ante la mirada de todos.

 **En el gremio: Narrador:**

 **\- ¿Qué ha dicho Lucy sobre que la besaste mientras dormía? -** Dijo el mago de hielo con un aura oscura crujiéndose los nudillos.

 **\- ¡Salamander! Te advertimos que supieras tratar a la coneja, no que aproximaras tu muerte.** -Dijo Gajeel gritando a Natsu.

 **\- ¿Queréis dejarme en paz? Hoy he besado a dos mujeres, a una la he dejado y hecho llorar, y la otra me ha plantado además de que ha intentado matarme diciéndome de que ha estado y está enamorada de otro hombre**. -Dijo el peli-rosa frunciendo el ceño.

 **\- Solo te digo una cosa Natsu, si ella decide marcharse por esto no te perdonaremos jamás. ¿Entiendes?** -Dijo Erza tan seriamente que mataba del susto sin intentarlo.

 **\- ¿Y si en vez de echar culpas vamos a buscar a Lucy?** -Pregunto un Happy decidido.

 **\- Happy tiene razón, si la dejamos pensar en LO MUCHO QUE ODIA A NATSU**. -Dijo Gray mirando con odio al DS. **-Acabará yéndose por lógica, así que será mejor ir a buscarla.** -Dijo el peli-azabache abriendo la puerta del gremio.

 **Lucy´s POV:**

Me fui caminando a casa, cerré la puerta soltando toda la ira que pude, abrí el armario de un golpe seco, me puse un vestido blanco de escote corazón que me llegaba a la altura del muslo, tenía una cinta roja a la altura de mis costillas que resaltaba un poco mis pechos, haciendo vuelo en la falda, la cual estaba como desteñida en color rojo, como si fuesen llamas, me calce unas sandalias blancas con un reborde rojo que me llegaban hasta las rodillas y me deje el pelo suelto, no cogí mis llaves y me encamine hacia el bosque.

En casa de Lucy:

\- **Lucy no está aquí.** -Dijo una peli-roja con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Tal vez aun no haya llegado.** -Dijo un peli-rosa entrando por la ventana.

\- **No lo creo Natsu, ella ha salido mucho antes que nosotros.** -Dijo un exceed azul.

\- **Happy tiene razón, pero ahora hay que averiguar donde se ha metido Lucy.** -Dijo un peli-azabache rebuscando entre las cosas de Lucy.

\- **Podríamos preguntar a la casera, tal vez haya visto a donde se ha ido.** -Dijo Erza.

\- **Pues vamos a ver a la casera, seguro que sabe donde esta Lucy.** -Dijo Happy corriendo fuera del apartamento.

Un rato después:

\- **Claro, la última vez que Happy y yo buscamos a Lucy estaba en un bosque, ¡Ike!** -Dijo Natsu corriendo hacia el bosque seguido por sus compañeros.

 **LucyNamiKagome:** jeje, te advierto que no la voy a poner exactamente buena, pero tampoco la voy a hacer mala, más bien indiferente, porque si a mí me gusta un chico tampoco le voy a emparejar con una chica a la que no conozco de nada, tampoco creo que influya mucho, pero de vez en cuando tendrá sus momentos.

 **Yukki421:** Espero que el capitulo haya cumplido tus expectativas: D (Pdt: Intentare actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada, porque mi profe de Francés ya está poniendo exámenes :C)

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	5. La Bailarina del Fuego

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(…) **Claro, la última vez que Happy y yo buscamos a Lucy estaba en un bosque, ¡Ike!** -Dijo Natsu corriendo hacia el bosque seguido por sus compañeros.

Se dirigieron al bosque, después de un cuarto de hora buscando a Lucy decidieron descansar en el lago que Natsu frecuentaba de niño, pero antes de acercarse allí Natsu se paró en seco.

\- **Huelo fuego, un fuego extraño, poderoso, un fuego que no logro percibir del todo… ¡El fuego de Lucy! ¡Luce esta cerca!** -Dijo el peli-rosa corriendo en una dirección seguido por sus nakamas.

Erza, Gray y Happy seguían de cerca a un Natsu hasta que se paró de golpe haciéndoles tropezar un poco, cuando se incorporaron de nuevo, se acercaron a donde se encontraba el DS para ver que lo había hecho pararse de golpe, se encontraron con una Lucy más hermosa que nunca a sus ojos con un precioso vestido que resaltaba su perfecta figura, pero eso no fue lo que les llamo mayormente la atención, si no que alrededor de ella había un circulo de fuego que crepitaba haciéndola ver delicada, pero no la hería, haciéndola ver temible, dos llamas mas se encontraban en sus puños, creciendo como si fuera una llama normal deteniéndose en el codo, instintivamente el Exceed, la peli-roja y el peli-azabache miraron a Natsu acusadoramente, cuando este lo noto abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa y luego negó con la cabeza, luego volvieron la vista hacia Lucy, se había detenido a pocos metros del lago, sus llamas desparecieron de golpe, permaneció quieta y en silencio un par de minutos, que a ojos de sus amigos fueron siglos esperando algún movimiento.

El cual llego convertido en un baile que dejo anonadados a los magos de Fairy Tail, Lucy se movía grácilmente como si fuera al compas con el viento que mecía su cabello rubio, cuando estaban saliendo del "encantamiento" paso algo, el pelo de Lucy empezó a elevarse y a teñirse de naranja, se había transformado en fuego, (A lo princesa flama) el cual crepitaba haciendo más intenso su baile, atrayendo las miradas de cualquier ser vivo que hubiese por los alrededor, después de un tiempo el circulo y las llamas que acompañaban a Lucy al llegar al lago aparecieron de nuevo, Lucy bailaba con ellas, las movía a su antojo haciendo que el baile pareciese una droga, uno no podía apartar los ojos de esa figura, la rubia seguía bailando sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de los turistas, se movía grácilmente acompañada por esas bellas llamas que envolvían su ser haciéndola ver hermosa y peligrosa, era definitivo, Lucy se hacía ver como una autentica hada.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail ya se podían considerar adictos a ese baile, cuando reunió todas las llamas que había creado en las palmas de sus manos, las acerco a su boca y soplo, las llamas se levaron por el viento como si fueran las hojas de un diente de león que acababa de ser soplado con un deseo en mente, aunque en este caso no era muy distinto, los cuatro magos notaron como Lucy movía los labios, sabían que había dicho algo, pero no sabían el que.

\- **¿Lucy es capaz de moverse así?** -Dijo Erza.

\- **Creo que acaba de demostrar que es bien capaz ¿Por qué la pregunta Erza?** -Dijo Gray, al que de repente le había desaparecido la camiseta.

\- **Porque esos movimientos me parecen muy precisos y veloces comparados con los que utilizo cuando uso las espadas contra mí.** -Respondió Titania sin dejar de memorizar el baile que acababa de hacer Lucy.

\- **¡¿Cómo que Lucy lucho contra ti? ¡¿Y quién gano?!** -Pregunto Natsu con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- **Me pidió pelear antes de que esta mañana entraras al gremio, fue un duelo de espadas a dos manos, gane por muy poco, consiguió arrebatarme una espada y dejarme jadeando.** -Dijo como si fuera algo normal. **-Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, al acabar los primeros cinco minutos sus movimientos se fueron haciendo menos precisos, estoy empezando a creer que me dejo ganar.** -Dijo la peli-roja frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- **¿Qué Lucy puede ganar a Erza?** -Pregunto Happy extrañado.

\- **Hombre, a Natsu lo derroto muy fácilmente.** \- Dijo el peli-azabache sin pantalones. - **Aunque eso es muy sencillo.** -Continuo sonriendo de medio-lado ante la mirada molesta del DS.

\- **Pero eso es distinto, no estaba preparado, además, no conocía el tipo de magia que usaba.** -Dijo el peli-rosa a la defensiva.

\- **Uso magia de las sombras, antes de maniatarte apunto debajo de una mesa, cuando quedaste atrapado por una mancha negra la sombra de la mesa había desaparecido, por eso no podías quemarla, y luego uso magia del fuego.** -Dijo el exceed llevándose la mano al mentón en signo pensativo.

\- **Eso es impresionante Happy, no lo había notado.** -Dijo Erza orgullosa.

\- **Oi, a todo esto… no es que me moleste hablar de la derrota de Natsu, pero Lucy ya no está.** \- Dijo Gray con cara de molestia señalando con el pulgar el lugar en el que Lucy se encontraba hace unos segundos.

\- **Mierda, ¿A dónde creéis que puede haber ido?** -Pregunto Natsu.

\- **¿A su casa?** -Dijo el neko azul.

\- **¿Y a que estamos esperando?** \- Dijo la peli-roja empezando a caminar.

Lucy's POV:

(Después de la danza del fuego) Ya me encuentro mucho más tranquila, supongo que debería volver al gremio, si no seguro que empezaran a pensar cosas raras. Así que empecé a caminar, estaba pensando en cambiarme, pero no me apetecía caminar hasta allí para cambiarme de nuevo, decidí entrar como lo hacía hace unos meses, para que "vieran" a la antigua Lucy.

\- **¡Hola gremio!** -Dije forzando una sonrisa, me senté en una banca después de haber pedido una cerveza, entonces vino Levy y empezamos a hablar sobre libros y ese tipo de cosas, tambien dijo que Gildarts llegaría en un rato y que la ciudad ya estaba preparada, lo dijo casualmente, como si no fuera nada, aunque la verdad era que si lo había notado, después de eso se fue y llego Wendy a felicitarme por el incremento de mi poder mágico y de mis habilidades, tanto físicas como mentales, después de eso seguí bebiendo mientras pensaba en mis cosas, de vez en cuando Macao y Wakaba me echaban algún piropo, yo les dedicaba una mirada asesina y después me dejaban en paz durante un rato.

Cuando pensé que ya podría irme a casa un niño vino gritando que Gildarts ya llegaba, Romeo, si no recuerdo mal, supongo que hasta dentro de un rato no podría salir del gremio, llego el peli-rojo de nuevo preguntando su esto era Fairy Tail, ya se había vuelto costumbre, después de preguntas, felicitaciones y demás tonterías a los ojos de Lucy se dirigió discretamente hacia la puerta, pero eso se fue a la mierda cuando tres magos, cuatro contando a cierto Exceed, abrieron la puerta de golpe gritando mi nombre, en serio son imbéciles.

\- **Ey, tu, Lucy.** -Dijo Gildarts dirigiéndose a mi espalda.

\- **¿Si Gildarts?** -Pregunte con un hilo de voz girándome lentamente, le vi abrir mucho los ojos, mierda.

\- **¡¿La baila-** Le corte con un movimiento de dos dedos que hizo a sus labios cerrarse, moví los labios diciendo "Ni una palabra" Después de eso volví a mover los dedos en sentido contrario y me guiño el ojo. - **Estás muy guapa.** -Dijo sacando el pulgar hacia arriba quiñándome un ojo ante las miradas de sorpresa y los ojos abiertos de muchos miembros del gremio.

\- **Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal.** -Dije sacando la lengua provocando una mayor sorpresa entre los miembros del gremio.

\- **L-lucy, ¿No será Gildarts? Dijiste que era un mago muy poderoso…** -Dijo Mira con tono acusador ante la mirada extrañada del mago peli-rojo-

\- **¡Claro que no Mira! Gildarts solo es un nakama del gremio.** -Dije con ofensa fingida.

En ese momento apareció un peli-naranja con gafas vestido de traje, no sé porque pero sentí un escalofrió a mis espaldas, decidí ignorarlo.

\- **Hombre Gildarts, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo.** -Dijo acercándose al mago.

\- **Vaya que si Loke.** -Dijo el peli-rojo sonriendo.

En ese momento note el escalofrió aumentado, mis reflejos me hicieron actuar rápido, a la vez que saltaba me re-equipe quedando con la ropa de esta mañana (Antes de la pelea con Erza, el vestido negro) y con seis cuchillas arrojadizas, tres en cada lado, me gire hacia donde estaban Loke y Gildarts, tres la lance en vertical y las otras tres en horizontal, todos se giraron hacia allí, una persona cubierta por un traje y mascara blanca había esquivado las cuchillas y se dirigía hacia Loke con dos espadas blancas en las manos, yo ya estaba por delante de Loke con dos espadas negras, salte de nuevo haciendo chocar las espadas, después de un forcejeo con ellas conseguí hacer volar una de las espadas del enemigo, devolví una de mis espadas a la cuarta dimensión, de nuevo chocamos espadas, dio un golpe que me hizo retroceder, alzo la cabeza en señal de orgullo, sonreí, lance tres cuchillas mas enganchando el traje blanco con la pared, y antes de que pudiera liberarse clave otras tres tensando su cuerpo, volví a "sacar" mi otra espada, la cual la coloque en su cuello, mientras que la otra la usaba para romper su máscara, vaya sorpresa que me lleve.

\- **¡Joder Erza! Me lo había tragado, podría haberte hecho algo coño.** -Dije seriamente enfadada, vi una sonrisa de su parte, mierda, de nuevo me lo había tragado.

\- **Lucy… ¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¡Acabas de vencer a Erza!** -Dijo un peli-rosa con estrellitas en sus ojos, me re-equipe quedándome con el vestido blanco y rojo de nuevo.

\- **Ya que ellos ya lo han visto ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre ello?** -Pregunto Gildarts dirigiéndose hacia mí.

\- **Esta bien… Dispara.** -Dije resoplando, todo con tal de evitar las preguntas de sus compañeros de equipo.

\- **¿Eres la bailarina del fuego?** -Pregunto el peli-rojo seriamente, asentí. - **¿Y la dama de las espadas?** -Asentí de nuevo. **-¿Desde cuándo?** -Pregunto por tercera vez, solo que esta tendría que usar la voz.

\- **Desde hace un mes más o menos, desde que actué bajo ese nombre por primera vez, creo que un mes y una semana, un poco mas tal vez.** -Dije seriamente igualando el tono de Gildarts. - **A ver si adivino, no sabias como habías estado en la misma sala que yo sin darte cuenta de esto, tranquilo, no era posible porque en ese tiempo no lo era ninguna de esas personas.** -Dije esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

\- **Jeje, me has pillado, si no sería una mala señal ¿No te parece?** -Dijo tambien sonriendo sin darse cuenta de las miradas de confusión de sus nakamas.

\- **Un poco preocupante si que seria, pero bueno, por suerte no ha llegado.** -Dije dándome la vuelta con la intención de irme a casa, todos los espectadores se pusieron entre la puerta y yo negando con la cabeza, se me hincho la vena. - **Una pregunta por persona ¡Ya!** -Dije sentándome en una banca esperando aquel martirio.

\- **¿Cómo venciste a Erza?**

 **-Con práctica.**

\- **¿Cómo conseguiste esa velocidad en el re-equipamiento?**

 **-Con práctica.**

\- **¿Qué es eso de Bailarina del Fuego?**

 **-Un nombre artístico.**

\- **¿Qué es eso de Dama de las Espadas?**

 **-Un nombre artístico.**

\- **¿Qué es eso del nombre artístico?**

 **-Como Salamander.**

\- **¿De qué conocía Gildarts esos nombres?**

 **-Por algunos pueblerinos cotillas.**

\- **¿Por qué esta mañana no lograste vencer a Erza?**

 **-Me estaba dejando.**

\- **¿Por qué no querías enseñar tus habilidades?**

 **-Para no soportar preguntas sin sentido.**

\- **¿Cómo te reconoció Gildarts como la Bailarina del Fuego?**

 **-Porque esta es la ropa que uso cada vez que actuó bajo ese nombre.**

\- **¿Por qué esta mañana usaste una cota de malla y ahora un vestido?**

 **-Porque es el que uso como Dama de las Espadas, me manejo mejor con él, la cota de malla era por aparentar.**

\- **¿Serias capaz de vencer a Mira-Jane en su Satán Soul?**

 **-No creo.**

\- **¿Serias capaz de vencer a Gildarts?**

 **-Si no puedo vencer a Mira no quiero ni pensar en cómo acabaría tras pelear con Gildarts.**

\- **¿Cómo se llama la persona a la que amas?**

 **-Se llama no voy a picar Mira, y hasta aquí llega la ronda de preguntas por hoy, si eso ya mañana sigo.**

Me fui a casa abofeteándome mentalmente por haber dejado que supieran quien soy, si Gildarts conocía a la Bailarina del Fuego, a la Dama de las Espadas, sus atuendos y habilidades fácilmente podría emparejarme con…

\- ¡ **¿Qué mierda están haciendo con mis espíritus?!** -Exclamé al sentir una perturbación relacionada con las puertas del zodiaco, rápidamente salte por la ventana guiándome por mi instinto de maga de espíritus estelares, saltaba de tejado en tejado con ayuda de las botas de Apolo, acabe llegando donde menos me lo espere, de nuevo estaba en la casa de las hadas, habían caído bajo.

 **LucyNamiKagome:** Jejeje, Zeref…. Pfffff, para nada, para nada... je, je -_- Bueno, intentare no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap, pero entre que mis profesores ya están poniendo exámenes y que estoy algo indecisa respecto a algunas partes de la historia me es complicado asegurarlo.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	6. Lucha ¿Interna o externa?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(…) Acabe llegando donde menos me lo espere, de nuevo estaba en la casa de las hadas, habían caído bajo.

Abrí de un golpe, me encontré con una escena normal, tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar a mi entrada, me miraban con expresión de duda, seguramente era por mi cara, si las miradas mataran habría cometido una matanza en el gremio, me fije en una esquina, allí estaba Loke inconsciente, a su lado estaba Natsu acompañado por Lissana, Gray y Erza, me pare a identificar la situación, lo había hecho Natsu, Lissana le había ayudado incondicionalmente en busca de algo de cariño, Gray y Erza estaban en contra pero tampoco podían hacer nada porque Natsu era su nakama. ¿Qué por qué? Conociendo a Natsu creo que puedo adivinarlo, yo he vencido a Erza, si me vence será mejor que Erza y que yo, vio que me puse seria cuando sentí que Loke estaba en peligro sin haberlo mirado si quiera, le había convencido para que se quedase y por la espalda le había golpeado dejándole inconsciente esperando mi llegada para luchar contra mí, pero como estaba en una esquina no me había visto llegar, pero decidí pasar del sigilo y de toda esa mierda, quería que me viera llegar, que viera la ira que sentía, que lo ansiara, para que cuando lo tuviera se arrepintiera del primer momento en el que siquiera pensó en herir a uno de mis espíritus.

\- **¡Natsu! ¡Ven aquí carbón! ¡Si quieres pelear con migo me lo dices a la cara y no usas a uno de mis espíritus! ¡Venga, pelea de hombre a hombre, más bien de mujer a mujer, porque no has tenido los cojones de enfrentarte a mí directamente!** -Dije gritando loca de rabia, todo el gremio se había girado hacia mí y hacia Natsu intentando averiguar qué era lo que había pasado. - **De esta no te libras, prometo que hoy pondré fin a tu existencia, Natsu Dragneel.**

Entonces empezó la autentica batalla, Gray y Erza, temerosos por la vida de su amigo se interpusieron entre él y yo, primero vino Gray.

\- **Gray, me caes bien, no quiero hacerte daño, así que apártate, no me hago responsable de lo que te suceda si te interpones entre el gilipollas y yo, como es costumbre en Fairy Tail te daré tres segundos para arrepentirte, uno, dos, tres.** -Permaneció quieto. - **Bien, intentare no ser muy ruda.** -Decidí usar la magia del hielo, y algún que otro ataque hacia su punto débil, se crearon unas plantas de hielo dirigiéndose hacia Gray, era de color blanco, tenia forma de rosas con espinas de color negro, lo esquivo, me lanzo una lanza de hielo. **-Lost Magic, Arca del Tiempo.** -Se quedo de piedra, la magia que usaba Ultear, aparte de ser una magia poderosa a él le afecto, la magia con la que le atacaron porque defendía a Ul, en pocos segundos estaba prácticamente paralizado, aproveche y extendí mis rosas de hielo clavando una de sus espinas en el hombro de Gray, las espinas llevaban una toxina que paralizaba al portador del veneno, avancé lentamente rodeando su cuerpo dormido. - **Erza, te doy la oportunidad de irte, como es costumbre, contare hasta tres, uno, dos, tres, bien, luchemos.** -Me puse de nuevo el vestido negro, se re-equipo con la armadura que hace un par de meses le había regalado, ilusa, si los odio a muerte dejaría un cabo suelto por lo menos con los regalos para "romperlos" el suyo era el más fácil, tenía que clavar una punta de obsidiana en el lugar donde estaba el corazón, hice aparecer dos espadas negras con puntas de obsidiana, se empleó a fondo, me arrebato las dos espadas, aposta, evidentemente, cuando se preparaba para darme un golpe por la espalda, yo fingía estar atónita observando el lugar donde se encontraba mis espadas recién arrebatadas, pero yo ya contaba con eso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me gire clavando una de mis cuchilla arrojadizas en el corazón, se destruyo su armadura, aproveche que se había quedado en estado de shock, le golpee en el estomago con la rodilla, tosió un poco de sangre, después de que se quedara quieta lance tres cuchillas en vertical, las esquivo, y yo aproveche para darle una patada en el costado que la hizo estamparse contra la pared dejándola inconsciente. - **Creo que me pase en verdad, bueno, luego me encargare de ti, ahora tengo una deuda pendiente.** -Seguí caminando, pero alguien más se interpuso entre ella, Lissana, parecía entre furiosa y temerosa.

\- **Lucy-chan antes de nada quiero que sepas que yo… ¡No soy ninguna puta de pelo blanco!** -Dijo mirando hacia el suelo como si temiera que la reprendieran por echármelo en cara.

\- **Claro que no.** -Levanto la mirada muy extrañada, no se había imaginado esa respuesta. **-Por favor, perdóname por llamarte así, simplemente estaba muy enfadada, no sabía lo que decía, es decir, al hombre que pensé que amaba nunca me amó y siempre tuvo ojos para ti, me era frustrante, pero quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor, y que será un honor luchar contra ti.** -Dije auténticamente, ella nunca tuvo la culpa de nada, solo se enamoro de la persona equivocada e intento luchar por él, lo que había hecho yo desde que le conocí. - **Ahora, te daré tres segundos para que te arrepientas, uno, dos, tres, luchemos.** -Me volví a re-equipar, aparecía con un sujetador rojo sangre, una camisa semi-transparente rojo suave, unos vaqueros cortos grises, unas medias grises oscuras con unos corazones cuadriculados negros, unas zapatillas plateadas y una diadema con orejas de gatita blancas, mi ropa de cambia-pieles, ella se transformo en gatita, pasaron unos minutos, con un poco de veneno la deje durmiendo, me había especializado en la mayoría de las magias que conocía de Fairy Tail (Siento no poner "buenas peleas" para los que les gusten, pero no se me daban bien, así que les dejo a sus imaginaciones las épicas peleas que tienen XD) Vino Elfman gritando que iba a pagar por haberle hecho eso a Lissana, bueno, idioteces de "hombre", un golpe de luz y le deje inconsciente, mire extrañada a Mira-Jane, suponía que si lo había visto me atacaría o algo, me miro muy seriamente e inclino la cabeza diciéndome que continuara, supongo que lo entendía y sabría que no les había hecho nada serio. Me encontré con Happy intentando disuadir a Natsu para que olvidara esta idea, entonces me vio, mi ropa de Bailarina del Fuego, envuelta en un fuego negro y los ojos de color rojo sangre, me miro asustado. - **Happy, apártate, no es una opción, es una orden, por favor.** -Dije mirándole, él pareció entender el mensaje y se hizo a un lado. - **Natsu, solo usare magia del fuego, claro que será a mi modo. Ataca tu primero.** -Dije de nuevo con mi vestido de distinta forma, las parte blancas eran completamente negras. El empezó a usar sus garras del dragón del fuego en mí, permanecí indiferente ante sus ataques, se detuvo para ver el "daño que me había infligido", una mueca en su cara denotaba entre sorpresa, furia y molestia. - **Muy lento***. -Dije secamente con la mirada seria. Sonreí, empecé a ejercer el mismo ataque que hace unos segundos usaba contra mí, no tenía quemaduras, evidentemente, pero si las heridas que le habían producido los golpes, entonces no se cómo pero me lanzo una llamarada demasiado rápida, lo sentí como una bofetada caliente, seguía con una mueca seria, al principio me miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa, después a confusa y por último a algo preocupada, note calor en mi mejilla y en la comisura de mis labios, lo roce con un dedo, una llama se extendía por mi rostro**, chisque los dedos y la llama desapareció. - **Eso… ha dolido.** -Me miro ¿Con miedo? -Reí secamente y sin gracia. **¿El gran Natsu Dragneel tiene miedo porque sus llamas no me queman, porque lo único que me ha dolido y molestado ha sido que me tocases?** -Sonreí, mi cuerpo se rodeo de una gran llama negra, mi pelo se volvió una llama mas roja que la sangre, lance el ataque de espadas giratorias de Erza pero con espadas hechas de fuego negro, se hirió gravemente al primer contacto con una de las llamas negras, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. **-A mi no me afectan tus llamas, ¿Te afectaran a ti las mías?** -Cree una llama en mi mano, la puse delicadamente sobre el suelo, mi sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande si es que eso fuese posible, unas llamas negras como el carbón avanzaron demasiado rápido como para que cualquier humano la esquivase, alcanzo rápidamente a Natsu, se le pego a la ropa, para después a su piel, empezó gritar, volví a chiscar los dedos y las llamas desaparecieron. - **Ara, ara, el hijo del dragón del fuego gritando por que se quema, es súper gracioso.** -Reí ante su mirada asustada. - **Pero, he hecho una promesa, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los magos estelares, siempre mantenemos las promesas, y… ¿Recuerdas que promesa he hecho? Prometí matarte.** -Dije creando una katana de fuego negro mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia él, pero una mano me sujeto del hombro, me gire. - **Pensé que te habías ido de nuevo a una misión.**

\- **Noté algo extraño.** -Me di cuenta, deshice el fuego negro junto con mi pelo rojo y la katana, mi vestido volvió a su tono blanco. - **¿Tambien eres la cambia-pieles?** -Asentí. - **¿Por qué no dejas al mocoso en paz?**

 **\- Jugó con mis sentimientos, con los de Lissana, eso lo puedo perdonar con un castigo, pero hirió a Loke, lo hirió para intentar pelear conmigo, eso no tiene nombre, atacar a un nakama por la espalda solo por tus ansias de pelea, por tu orgullo y por tu sobre-estimación.** -Dije mirándole seriamente.

\- **¿Y si hacemos otra promesa?** -Le mire con duda. - **Más bien un trato, yo no cuento lo** _ **otro**_ **que acabo de saber de ti si tu no le matas, me prometes no matarle, no en un rato.** -Me miro amigable.

\- **Hecho, pero, hay algo que no puedo consentir estar a menos de un kilometro de una persona tan sucia, repugnante y asquerosa como lo es alguien que hiere a sus propios nakamas. ¡Dejo Fairy Tail!** -Grite haciendo el símbolo de Fairy Tail, la mayoría me miraba con preocupación, el rostro de Gildarts no lo pude descifrar. - **No te molestes Mira.** -Con una cuchilla me arranque el pedazo de piel*** que llevaba la marca del gremio, note las miradas de los demás, de horror, de sorpresa, y solo de algunos una sonrisa, sádicos, use la magia de curación del viento y la piel me volvió a crecer, tambien la use para curar a Erza, Gray y Lissana, después de eso me despedí y me dirigí a casa, pero esta vez no me mudaría, no iba a tomarme más molestias cuando los fallos los habían cometido ellos.

Unas semanas más tarde en el gremio:

\- **Mira, ¿Por qué casi no hay trabajos?** -Pregunto un mago peli-rosa mirando el tablón de pedidos.

\- **No lo sé Natsu, he oído que hay un nuevo mago que es muy popular y la mayoría de los trabajos se los dan a él.** -Respondió la albina mirado el tablón.

\- **¿Y cómo hacemos para que nos vuelvan a dar los pedidos?** -Pregunto un peli-azabache.

\- **Tal vez si cumplimos una misión antes que ese mago nos vuelvan a dar misiones para hacer, pero no es seguro.** -Dijo pensativa la Strauss.

\- **¿Y a que estamos esperando? Mira, danos cualquier misión para hacer, tenemos que devolverle el respeto a Fairy Tail.** -Dijo el DS levantándose de golpe.

Un rato después en las calles:

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lissana y Wendy se encontraban en Magnolia buscando un gremio oscuro que robaba por esa zona, la recompensa no era mucha, pero era una misión, y si la hacían bien volverían a tener mejores misiones.

\- **¿Por dónde estará ese gremio oscuro?** -Pregunto Natsu llevándose las manos a la nuca.

\- **Si lo supiéramos no los estaríamos buscando ¿No te parece Natsu?** -Dijo Gray resoplando.

\- **¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de por dónde podría estar?** -Pregunto Erza haciendo callar a sus compañeros.

\- **Si no han sido detectados supongo que será porque se camuflan entre la gente normal.** -Dijo Wendy dirigiéndose hacia la peli-roja.

\- **Pero sigue siendo un gremio oscuro, tal vez hallan llamado la atención no sé, como vecinos ruidosos, o poco educados.** -Argumento Lissana.

\- **Entonces podríamos preguntar a los aldeanos.** -Dijo Gray que apareció sin camisa.

Unas preguntas (Y peleas) más tarde:

\- **Si lo que nos han dicho es cierto el gremio oscuro debe de encontrarse al final de esta calle, la última casa.** -Dijo una peli-blanca señalando un camino.

\- **¿Wendy escuchas algo?** -Pregunto el peli-rosa dirigiéndose a su compañera más joven.

\- **Yo tambien lo oigo Natsu-san.** -Dijo la peli-azul.

\- **¿Podrían repetir en voz alta lo que oyen? Así nos enteramos todos.** -Dijo un peli-azabache totalmente vestido. (Qué raro, y que malvado de mi parte: v)

\- **Parece ser que tenemos una invitada, y mira, no lleva ninguna marca, genial, así el consejo mágico no se preocupara por ella si desaparece.** -Dijo el DS obedeciendo a lo que decía su compañero. **-Si es así entonces prepárense para atacar, va sola, no creo que sea una suicida.** -Continúo Natsu poniendo distinta voz haciendo ver que era otra persona.

\- **Uno, dos, tres.** -Siguió Wendy, indicando que era mujer.

\- **¿Qué estás diciendo? Bueno, da igual, muchachos, disparen.** -Dijo el peli-rosa con la segunda voz, se dieron cuenta de lo que habían escuchado, una explosión en la casa del fondo, y esta vez las palabras las escucharon todos.

\- **Muy lento.** -Era la voz que Wendy había oído antes de la explosión, todos corrieron hacia la casa con esas palabras aun resonando en sus cabezas. Allí se encontraron con unos doscientos magos en círculo alrededor de algo que no lograban ver, en lo que estaban procesando la información, gritos empezaron a provenir de las primeras filas de magos oscuros, gritos de dolor y pánico, Natsu empezó a olisquear.

\- **Huelo fuego, uno muy poderoso.**

* **: Muy lento:** Escena muy épica "a mis ojos y a los de muchos" de One Piece, después de 2 años contra los pacifistas en la que disparan a Luffy y él lo esquiva con mucho suaj para después decir Muy lento (O demasiado lento, dependiendo de la traducción)

 ****: La llama en la cara:** escena de Deadman Wonderland muge pica "a mis ojos y no sé si a alguien más" en la que Shiro la protagonista femenina aparece con una pequeña llama recorriéndole el rostro y no se inmuta porque esta con su personalidad "Ace Man"

 *****: Arrancarse la piel con el símbolo de Fairy Tail:** Escena en la tercera temporada de The Killing en la que un personaje (preso cabe decir) se arranca un tatuaje con el nombre de su hijo (o algo así), lo que usan los carceleros para tocar "su punto débil"

 **O eso es lo que recuerdo de las escenas XD**

 **Yvonne Lawliet:** Me alegra que te guste, espero mejorar como escritora y siento tardarme tanto con el fic de LxMisa, al principio veía muy claro la historia pero ahora no sé porque me está costando bastante, siento la tardanza, en cuanto pueda subiré cap.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
